Yet Untitled Wilhelm Fanfic
by Order's Chaos
Summary: AU Wilhelm and Aina live on Lost Jerusalem. Aina has amnesia and Wilhelm seems to be finding himself enamored with the young woman who has an important part in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Orders Chaos- The ficlets are becoming a full fledged fanfic!!!

Wilhelm- Here it goes...

Orders Chaos- Shut up and be more huggable

Wilhelm- Maybe I don't want to.

Orders Chaos- You have no choice in this fanfic (grin)

Wilhelm- (Sigh) Orders Chaos does not in any way own, or claim to own, Xenosaga or any of that trite nonsense. Though she does request that people help her spread the Wilhelm fandom.

* * *

Aina lay on her side, barely conscious in the woods near Lake Turkanah. She hadn't strength, or the motivation to get up. Just lying there, she listened to the wind blowing through the trees and the distant sound of water in the lake. It started to lull her deeper into unconsciousness and was nearly in its grasp when a soft voice pulled her away. It was melodious, soft and alluring. She opened her eyes a little to see a man with platinum hair, exquisite wine red eyes and flawless skin. He kneeled down next to her, brushing burgundy hair from her eyes, red, like his but flecked with blue like the sky. She could see a bit more clearly now that he was in front of her that he wore a suit, expensive by the looks of it.

"You really should be more careful." He said softly, taking her in his arms. He had no difficulty lifting the girl, surprisingly from the look of him. Upon lifting her, he could see a large gash, running down her arm that had bled quite a bit. It stained the white dress that fit snugly around the girls' body. Looking down, he saw her eyes slowly drift shut. He smiled softly and carried her to the Vector Building, to his office.

* * *

When Aina awoke, she felt a presence beside her. She turned over, wincing at the pain in her arm and looked at the platinum haired man. He seemed distracted so she reached out and put a hand on his arm, noticing the red stained bandages that were wrapped tightly around her arm.

" What's wrong?" She asked softly. He looked up, a look of relief coming over his features. He took her hand and used his other to brush through her hair.

"It's a miracle you're alright. Your wound was quite deep; I thought the bleeding would never stop." He smiled weakly, as if getting any happier would break her and her porcelain features. His thumb rubbed across the top of her hand, softly. Aina smiled warmly, enjoying the warmth that started from his touch, all over her body.

"Thank you for saving me. I thought I was going to be alone until… never mind." She said hastily.

"No, by all means, continue. You'd be quite surprised at what I know and believe." _'Quite surprised indeed.'_

"Well… Until the end of the world, or my death. Whichever came first." She said, looking away, immensely embarrassed. At least, embarrassed she was until the man started to chuckle to himself.

"You've got a healthy ability of precognition."

"Pre-what?" She asked, confused.

"Precognition, it's knowledge of a future event or situation. Aina, you have an amazing gift." He said, looking content, almost like he already knew all this. She made sure to lock that away in her memory.

"Aina… that's me." She seemed bewildered. The man stood and looked at her head, finding a large bruise, hidden by her hair.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" He sighed. "You took a bit of a beating. Tell me what you know about yourself." He said. Aina thought for a few minutes then shook her head sadly. "That's alright, I can fill in the blanks. You-"

"How do you know about me?" She asked. "You haven't even told me who you are!"

"My apologies, I am Wilhelm, founder and CEO of Vector Industries." He said, giving her a half smile. "As I was saying before, you're a powerful young woman with an important place in the history of this world. For now, rest and when you're recovered, I may fill in the rest of the blanks for you." With that, he stood and left the room. She now had a chance to look around the room. It was spacious and filled with white furniture, obviously chosen to suit it's inhabitant. The bed she lay on was a canopy and covered in luxurious fluffy pillows and soft warm quilts that she was curled up in. Beside the bed was a bowl of water with soft rose petals, sending it's lovely scent around the room. Across from the bed was an armoire with exquisite carvings like flowers around it. Aina was half tempted to explore but something sounding like a thousand soft whispers filled her mind and she felt the uncontrollable need to sleep. Trying to fight it, she sat up and leaned against some of the pillows but sank into at soft hug as sleep took her.

* * *

_'Aina's part on this world will come to a close when Masuda is given the funding for his expedition. How sad, that such a strong existence must be snuffed out.' _Wilhelm explored the reaches of Aina's unconscious mind, looking for something that might help him, something that might serve him well in the future. He found that she once had a brother and had passed on his powers and memories to her. He quickly locked the memories; they might have some influence on her future and the future of this world. A bad influence that is. Wilhelm searched more and found that she was completely alone, fending for herself, though barely. With that in mind, he told himself he would care for her. He quickly planted a seed of affection in her mind, an easy way to guarantee that things went according to plan. He then continued to learn what he could about her, to lock in her affections in the future.

* * *

Aina awoke refreshed and feeling better than ever. Her arm was no longer aching and, looking at it, she found that the bandages had been changed and no blood had seeped through this time. There was a new addition to the furniture now, a small table, set to accommodate two. A steaming plate of pancakes sat at one of the seats, a glass of milk next to it with a neat packet of butter and a small container of syrup. Aina's stomach gave an insistent growl and she got out of bed, walking quietly over to the table and having a seat. She anxiously tucked into the food, not noticing until she was done that she had been joined by none other than Wilhelm. She blushed brightly, noticing that he had a faint grin. She pushed her plate back and a moment later, a maid came in a cleaned off the table, placing a vase of roses in the cent of the table.

"I hope you don't mind, roses seem fitting for you and your room." Wilhelm said, standing up and going over to the armoire and opening up to reveal several rose decorated dresses. Aina gaped and stood up, walking over next to him in a dream-like daze.

"These are all for me?" She asked in a tiny voice. He nodded, smiling at her shyness.

"Of course. There are also several white dresses, just in case you liked your old dress." He said, pushing the rose dresses aside to reveal several plain white dresses.

"You didn't have to do all this for me, I'm nothing special." She insisted, getting shy from the special attention. "I'm sure there's someone more worthy, more needing of all this." She added, thinking she would win the argument. Of course, this wasn't the case.

"Ah, but that is exactly why and, as far as I can see, you have no recollection of your old life. Until you do, this is your home and you should feel comfortable and welcome in it." He said dismissively. Aina didn't dare argue not that she could. He had left no way for her to argue.

"Fine, but I'll find a way to pay you back." She grinned, thinking she had this victory in her tiny hands.

"Not if you can't find out the prices. There are no tags on custom clothes." He smirked and Aina could almost stomp in frustration. He looked into her crimson/sapphire eyes and smiled. While frustration was evident, he could see past it, past even the seed he had planted into her true self. He could see real affection already forming. While she wasn't really young, about as old as Mary or Yeshua he estimated (maybe younger), she wasn't as old as he was. Perhaps he could remove the seed and see how things progressed. Would that be risky? Maybe things might go smoother, he couldn't be sure. His Compass was back at Vector headquarters and he wouldn't feel right if he just left Aina because, once he went back, he knew he'd get drowned in work. No, he's keep the seed there as an extra precaution.

* * *

Several months passed, Aina and Wilhelm were almost always found in the others company. Every few weeks, Wilhelm would return to Vector headquarters and take care of the work that would pile up then return back home to Aina's side. One sunny, spring day, he thought he might take her down to Lake Turkanah's beach, near where he had found her. It was a lovely spot and, if timed right, they would catch the perfect sunset. He had the kitchen prepare a picnic for the two of them, including a bottle of sweet wine since, in the past months, he had learned regular wine was to bitter for Aina's delicate taste's. He personally selected the silverware, glassware and blanket, wanting his own personal touch in their plans.

_'I've changed…' _Wilhelm sighed to himself. It was undeniable. A few months ago, he would have quietly allowed her to lie against him as he read but now, now he was actively planning time with her rather than letting things fall in their proper place. What would he do when _that_ time came? Part of him wanted to halt it but he knew what had HAD to do. For the universes sake, he had to let it go on. Wilhelm pushed aside that trail of thoughts and placed his choices in the basket, picking it up and walking upstairs to Aina's room, knocking three times.

"Just a minute!" Aina called and he could hear her bustling about. A couple minutes later, she opened the door to reveal to him that she was wearing a rose colored dress with rose imprints at the bottom of it. Around her waist a matching ribbon was tied in a bow, pulling it against her fair figure and it had spaghetti straps. With the dress, she wore a plain pair of brown, old style sandals and tied her hair up with a white ribbon. Her complexion was still a soft pale, as it had been when it found her. It seemed color just wouldn't come to her.

"How do I look?" She asked, looking expectant. For a moment, Wilhelm found himself at a loss for words for the first time in centuries.

"You… You look stunning." He said finally, smiling. Aina squealed in delight and hopped a little before Wilhelm took her hand with his free one. "I have something special planned for us today."

"Oh? What is it?" She asked but he shook his head.

"It's a surprise." He said smiling. By now, she'd learned not to argue or press so she only pouted. It was usually her secret weapon but today, he seemed immune to it. He pulled a small handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around her eyes.

"Oh, come on!" She whined, making him chuckle.

"Now, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if you could see where we were going, now would it?" He asked and helped her downstairs. When he took her outside, he took her hand over her head and spun her quickly, making her dizzy and lose all sense of direction. He then led her towards the beach, spinning her everyone once in awhile as an extra precaution.

"Are we there yet?" She asked, ten minutes later.

"Just about." She sighed heavily, making him chuckle again. A few minutes later, he pulled the makeshift blindfold from her eyes, revealing a view of the beach, just a few feet from the sand. "I figured going any further would spoil the surprise." He said, smiling. Aina squealed again and hugged him tightly.

"This is wonderful!" She said happily and ran onto the beach, kicking off her sandals and grabbing the skirt of her dress and running into the lake water. Wilhelm could see a shiver run down her body but she seemed to enjoy it so he made no comment. In the meanwhile, he set up their picnic area, watching Aina happily run through the water.

_'Her memories haven't returned. We're a month away from the set time.'_ Wilhelm heaved a heavy sigh. Aina came back over then, giggling happily and plopped down on the blanket. Wilhelm sat next to her and poured them each a glass of wine.

"I chose this one special, so you can enjoy it as well." He told her, clinking their glasses and taking a sip. She marveled at how perfectly the wine matched his eyes as she took a sip and licked her lips afterward. It was quite possibly, the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. He took another sip and she imitated a moment after. As he set his glass down and before she could lick her lips, he move in and pressed his lips against her softly, tasting the sweet wine on her lips, tasting her lips with it. She carefully pulled at his lips with hers. She was a novice, this being her first real kiss besides the pecks Wilhelm would give her at night before she went to bed so he tugged at her lips with his teeth.

* * *

Orders Chaos- AymsterSilver, hope you like it ^^ Hope you can help me think up some titles!!

Wilhelm- If you don't, she won't give me a moments peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Orders Chaos- Here it is folks, chapter two. It would have been up sooner but sadly, I had some difficulties with my emails which is fixed now. You wouldn't believe what hackers get sent to you sometimes (sweatdrop)

Wilhelm- I thought you were gonna claw your eyes out on that one email.

Orders Chaos- Yeah well, a new email fixes that. Anyway, I still need help with a title (sad)

* * *

Aina was curled up under her soft white blankets the next morning, her mind just leaving a happy dream that left her lying in her bed, trying to get back into it at the cost of a regular sleeping schedule. A warm breath against her neck drew her attention and woke her all the way up. She turned over to see Wilhelm lying next to her, wide awake and smiling, waiting for her.

"You slept in a couple hours. I came to check on you but it seemed such a pity to wake you." She blushed brightly, her cheeks challenging her hair, which was a tangled mess. Wilhelm smiled and ran a finger across her cheek, enjoying how much brighter the blush could get and how easily he could make her blush.

"Oh, how I love seeing you blush." He said quietly, making her blush grow even brighter, if possible.

"Stop it…" She said in a tiny voice. He smiled and got up, his suit without a single wrinkle somehow. She got up with him and went over to her armoire, Wilhelm walking beside her. He opened it before she could and picked out a suit, similar to his but white and with a skirt instead of slacks. He also picked up a pair of white sequined flats and handed them to her.

"I thought that, should you like, today you could come see me at work in Vector. I have a business meeting first thing this morning but I can show you around after that." Aina smiled widely and nodded excitedly.

"I'd love to!" She said and quickly went behind a changing screen and quickly dressed. Wilhelm smiled and headed towards the door.

"I'll send someone up to help you with you hair." He said and went out, down to his den. About ten minutes later, an elderly woman came in with a brush, hair tie and bobby pins and got to work on Aina's hair, brushing it until it was soft then tying it up and pinning it into a neat bun.

"There now deary, you look just lovely. You'll make a wonderful impression at Vector." She said and shuffled out. Aina took a look at herself and found it to her liking, happy that she'll look acceptable next to Wilhelm. She smiled and hurried out of her room, happily skipping down the steps and into Wilhelm's den, hopping into his lap innocently. He chuckled softly and looked her over, smiling to himself.

"Well now, I almost didn't recognize you. You look like a Vector employee, not my dear Aina." _'Everything can be set back. A year, maybe two… perhaps never…'_ He thought, hugging her close to him.

"I clean up well, don't I?" Aina asked, her eyes wide and pure. He took notice that the blue in her eyes was fading, turning red, synching to him. That was a comforting thought, she didn't resist to being with him. Perhaps soon her powers might evolve; they might even take on similarities to his own power. Taking her hand in his own, noting how soft they were, Wilhelm and Aina stood up and headed outside. Wilhelm didn't much approve of flaunting his position, so an inconspicuous sleek black car sat ready for their use. Of course, that didn't mean he didn't indulge at least a bit, a driver was standing outside the car, opening the door for them and closing it once they were in. Soon, Wilhelm and Aina we cruising towards a tall, imposing building with the two apostrophe shaped symbols on it, one, the one on the right, flipped.

"Welcome to Vector Aina." Wilhelm said as they got out of the car and headed inside. He led her passed security and into the executive elevator and up to one of the top floors where he then led her to the meeting room. Her head started to swim, fearing she'd become lost in the massive building.

"Don't worry, if you get lost, just ask someone to lead you back to me or that you're my guest. You'll have no trouble getting help here." He said, sensing her worries and easing them quickly. He had an extra seat brought to the meeting table, next to his own of course, and had her sit and wait with him. They only had to wait ten minutes before the board members began to file in and take their seats. Several looked at Aina quizzically but a hard look from Wilhelm told them not to ask anything about her presence. The meeting went about as normal, for Wilhelm at least. Aina watched on interestedly, trying to learn what she could in case Wilhelm wanted to ask her opinion on something. After the meeting, one of the board members pulled Wilhelm off to the side, away from a now nervous and immensely shy Aina. He was around his late thirties, hair that was already slightly grayed around his temples and a goatee, also slightly grayed.

"Mr. Wilhelm, are you sure it was wise, even sane, to have that young woman attend our meeting?" He said, in a hard whisper.

"Excuse me if I misunderstand you Mr. Williamson, but are you questioning my motives?" Wilhelm narrowed his eyes towards the middle aged man.

"Of course not sir, I was just wondering if she is trustworthy. Perhaps she's from a competitor, and was told to get close to you so she'd have a more simple time infiltrating us." His voice started to get a little shaky. Not many people dared talk to Wilhelm long on a matter such as this. Normally, his word was law at Vector but Williamson was a fool and thought he could get a word in edge wise, perhaps even get an easier promotion by revealing someone as a thieving harlot.

"I assure you Mr. Williamson, Miss Aina is entirely trustworthy and if I didn't think she was, she wouldn't be within a mile of Vector Industries. The fact of the matter is though, that I trust her, and I'd prefer you not bring it up again, understood?" His eyes warned that the man shouldn't even think twice about even looking at Aina now. Aina was his charge, his love and if anyone even looked at her crossly, he'd have them sorely regret it.

_'It's unbelievable that I've become so possessive over the young woman.'_ Wilhelm thought to himself, walking away from the shaking Williamson and over to Aina, gently putting a hand on her elbow and guiding her out and to an elevator that ascended to his office. He made no effort to hide his Compass as they entered, and besides, Aina was far to captivated by the simplicity of his well lit yet still dark office and how sparsely decorated it was.

"Wow, it's… perfect." Something about the office contented Aina, which surprised Wilhelm to say the least. He thought she liked well decorated feng shui type rooms, like hers had been made. A minor detail he missed about her but one that mattered to him, none-the-less. All the little things he kept missing seemed to bother him a lot more lately.

"I'm glad that you approve." He smiled and went over to a large window, pulling open the blinds, revealing a beautiful view of the city around them. Aina came over by him and he instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist.

"It's so beautiful…" Aina sighed in awe. A couple birds flew past the windows and a third stopped right outside it and landed to look at Aina and Wilhelm curiously before flying off again. Aina smiled widely and leaned her head against Wilhelm's shoulder, noticing for the first time that she was about a head shorter than him. Wilhelm ran a hand through her hair and glanced down, smiling to her.

"Would you like to see the rest of the building?" He asked then went on to explain. "There's the First, Second and Third Division. First Division works on creating cutting edge technology. 'The best make it to First Division' as the employees say. Second is in charge of working with what First Division complete, making upgrades and the like. Third Division is basically a human resources section, working to make living easier for people."

"I wouldn't mind seeing all of them." Aina told him. Wilhelm nodded and led her from his office and down to one of the lower levels of the building.

"Since the First Division's work is so important, we have to keep their area very secure." Wilhelm told her as they took a lift to a sublevel. Once there, Aina looked around in surprise. There were windows and actual scenery outside of them.

"How-" She started but Wilhelm had already begun to explain that as well.

"Since they work underground, things get a bit dreary and people get depressed so we created a system so things remain bright and nobody feels suffocated. The weather even changes too, to match the actual condition outside of the building." Aina listened intently then looked over at the windows, still surprised.

* * *

Wilhelm and Aina finished the tour of Vector not long into the afternoon so he took her out to a small café to eat. Aina ate quietly while he sipped a glass of hot tea. Something seemed to be on her mind but he had no wish to push. He liked to have her come to him if something was bothering her but as she remained quiet through lunch and a small dessert he decided that it might be best to push a little.

"Aina, you've been unusually quiet since we left Vector." He noted with a bit of concern. Wilhelm also mentally noted that she had been fine throughout the tour. Aina shook her head a bit then sighed, setting down her fork and starting to fiddle with a napkin.

"That man earlier, in the meeting… And not just him, the others… None of them… None of them liked me, did they?" She asked softly. Wilhelm resisted releasing a relieved sigh. So that was all it was. If that was it, he could easily sooth her.

"You need not worry about them. They are skeptical old fools who think anyone inside or outside the board of directors is a spy." Wilhelm smiled and took her hand from the napkin and kissed it softly. "I promise, it wasn't you. You're perfectly charming and beautiful, and you're more than anyone could ever ask for." With this, Aina smiled again, her worries erased and nodded.

"What else can we do today? It seems like such a shame to waste such a lovely day." She glanced towards the road through the window of the café and saw a couple on a carriage ride. Wilhelm caught her looking and smiled.

"Let's go on a carriage ride." He suggested innocently making Aina beam. It seemed that anything that meant they'd spend time together pleased Aina to no end. Wilhelm quickly paid the bill and placed a tip on the table before heading outside with Aina. He lead her towards the park and paid the carriage driver for a ride through the park and more if Aina so wished it. Wilhelm quickly helped Aina in and climbed in next to her. Wrapping an arm around her, Wilhelm gave her a small kiss on the top of her head, which she laid her head against his shoulder in response.

The ride, sadly, came to an early end as it began to rain. Wilhelm and Aina quickly found cover in a book store while the carriage driver and horse hurried away. Wilhelm had learned some time ago that Aina loved the rain; especially when she asked for a sleep noise system that sounded like rain. So he wasn't too shocked when Aina walked out of the shop and danced in the rain on the sidewalk. As she danced, Wilhelm took his phone and called for the car to come pick them up.

* * *

Wilhelm shook his head in the car as Aina sniffled then sneezed. He should have known better than to let her out in the rain but seeing her happy and smiling impaired his better judgment. The car ride home seemed to take longer but only because he was anxious to get her out of her now soaking clothes. Once there, he had the housekeeper run a hot bath for Aina and sent her to warm up. After the bath, Aina curled up in bed with Wilhelm sitting on the bed right beside her, brushing his hand through her hair. He seemed to enjoy doing that these days.

"Get some sleep Aina, so that cold doesn't get worse." He said softly, still running his hand in her hair until she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Orders Chaos- Okay, so I have a question. I want Wilhelm to take Aina on a trip in a chapter, maybe two. But, I don't know where he should take her. Here are the choices:

Paris  
Rome  
Ireland or  
Niagara Falls

So send in your choice ^^


End file.
